I Get Mine, You Get Yours
by Gotsims1
Summary: (Explicit.) Robin gets herself bent over a barrel by her un-trusting new crewmate.
1. A Mutual Arrangement

The wood panels creaked lightly as he stepped into the room.

He caught the scent of a perfume she'd borrowed without permission from Nami.

"You're here..."

"-I have a proposition for you."

The terrifying woman was obscured by shadows.

Why this deadly infiltrator of a new crewmate had called him down to the ship's storage room while everyone was asleep was a mystery. If you could even call this tiny excuse of an enclosure a room.

The way a single flickering lantern placed atop a crate lit her in the dark flatteringly was likely just another deliberate and conscious way for her to game other individuals.

 _She knows exactly what she's doing._

He was fully prepared to kill a woman for the first time in his life, or at the very least gash her arms with his blade, should she try to snap his neck the way she was known to.

"What do you want." He growled at her from in front of the entrance.

She walked a soft and cautious step toward him, then leaned on one leg with her hand on her hip. Surrounded by supply barrels and crates, here and there were the odd souvenirs from past destinations of the Going Merry.

"I just thought we could have a chat." She purred, locking her eyes on his enthrallingly.

He maintained eye contact angrily, not letting his confusion show despite being a mess of different sensations.

"I'm listening. Spit it out."

"Mr. Swordsman…" She enunciated it musically, as if savoring the taste of his title.

"… I'm keenly aware that you aren't huge on me. And while I prefer to get along with colleagues, I don't need you to trust or desire my company."

Robin sat down on a barrel, a little too close to him for his comfort. Her legs were crossed, the top one was playfully lifting up towards his silhouette with a leather shoe tip.

 _Shit_. He felt his crotch reacting to her proximity.

"What's up with the secrecy?" He was fighting an internal battle to remain stoic towards her.

"You'll find out soon enough." She leaned her head against her shoulder as she gracefully curled her lips upwards. Dropped her leg back down.

 _She's using mind games, she could assassinate you and throw Luffy in the damn ocean. Take out the whole crew in one fell swoop with her ability. The ship would be hers to use as she pleases._

Zoro focused intensely, observing her every micro-action while he replied once more.

"When I say spit it out, I _mean_ spit it out. Don't waste my time."

"Very well." She said.

"As we've established, you don't have to like me. The truth is though, you might say I've come to acquire a sort of interest in _you."_

He lifted one eyebrow, still largely frowning…

"What is this, a love-confession?"

With a sultry chuckle she looked to the side in amusement.

"No. Most definitely not."

He couldn't help but notice his pants getting tighter again.

She continued: "We're both adults, Roronoa Zoro. I know enough about you to know you're acquainted with the ways of the world."

"Where are you going with this?" He asked her flatly, in his husky voice. Swallowing a tight lump in his throat.

She looked at him with her half-lidded, glistening irises.

"You don't have to like me for us to have some timeless fun together."

By the perverse smirk she was sporting, he knew right off the bat she wasn't asking if he wants to go fishing.

"You're asking me to fuck you." His pride swelled up some more.

"Such coarse words..." The archeologist feigned indignation with very little effort.

"…You're close to being right. I'm asking if you're _interested_ in fucking me."

He was grateful the lantern's dim yellow shade was obscuring his blush.

"Same damn thing."

Robin got up from her unorthodox seat, her chest bounced in her low-cut top appetizingly as she did so.

Zoro took a deep breath. His expression becoming no friendlier than usual as he glanced up from the edge of her revealingly short skirt.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" He remained near the front of the door, his arms crossed in front of him. She didn't mind at all, as it put his well-crafted forearms on display.

"Because, if I wanted to kill all of you and steal the ship I wouldn't be so asinine to try it in the middle of the ocean…"

She looked him in the eyes without blinking.

"Even with my abilities I don't have the man-power to fill every role on the crew."

Zoro wasn't an unperceptive man, and she didn't seem like she was lying...

Zoro put his hand on the back of his head and shut his eyes tightly in thought.

"You're not afraid of getting sick, or pregnant?"

"Ah, the great thing about my field of expertise… Is that you pick up quite a few tried and tested methods of contraception as you study ancient civilizations. I'm quite protected at all times." She smiled sweetly, almost mockingly so.

He thought to himself for a few more seconds, but the way his blood was pulsing made it very difficult to focus.

Robin began to head for the door in disappointment: "Well, I'm not going to b-"

Zoro shut the door behind him somewhat loudly. He turned the tall woman around somewhat violently so that her ass faced his lower abdomen. Zoro pushed her toward the barrel she'd been sitting on and she put up no resistance, planting her palms on its top as she curved herself toward him receptively. He removed his sword cases from his Haramaki, placing them within arm's reach.

Robin's mouth popped open with a gasp as the man grabbed her leg, and traced his way up, stopping near her entrance briefly.

He then gingerly ran his finger against her clit while it was still shielded by the fabric of her underwear. Her face twitched in pleasure as he slipped them to the side and inserted a sturdy finger to explore her.

 _Doesn't exactly seem like she needs much prep…_ He leered. His presence alone could put her in such a state. The thought made him even more eager to get inside.

When he decided he'd teased her insides enough, he pulled her shirt and bra down to reveal her humongous, creamy breasts. He ground himself against her bottom in frustration as he pressed his hands up into them fiercely and inhaled the skin on her neck. Robin was lost in a cloud of pleasure. Her eyes were rolling up, she was having increasing difficulty standing up straight.

The excitement was getting to be too much to wait any longer. Zoro unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his already stone-hard manhood and plunging himself into his sultry recipient in a smooth powerful motion.

She cried out in satisfaction. Her walls were so grabby that as she enveloped him, he had to stop for a moment and collect himself so as not to release prematurely. Zoro moaned softly as he breathed deeply and loudly and began to slam himself into her back and forth, closing his eyes in ecstasy and playing firmly with her mammaries as he did so.

"Ohhhhh…"

She smiled, never having heard him produce such an uncontrolled sound before. Robin adjusted her posture to allow him even deeper in.

He released one of her breasts and massaged her clitoris instead as he began to change his thrusts to a higher speed and a shorter range.

Robin felt another burst of animalistic excitement in her pelvis as he did so, a wet sound occurring now from the sheer amount of fluids produced between them. She hiked her skirt up with her hand as the fabric was getting in the way.

She lowered her torso down onto the barrel, forcing his hands out of the way, unconcerned with potential splinters as she moaned hoarsely at his girations. Zoro used his now-free hands to grab her by the hips and ram into her powerfully again.

He pulled out his penis momentarily to have a good look at their soaked genitalia, he needed to remember this image… In case it never happened in the future again.

He slowly, teasingly entered her heaving body again, remaining this time only about a third of the way through her canal as she quivered against the barrel.

"Ohh." He sunk himself back in all the way as her body enveloped him.

He sped his attentions up, the change pleasing both of them vigorously.

"Ah—I'm already so close!" She whimpered desperately. Her tits rolling back and forth the wood in time with the rythmic rippling of her anatomy.

He took pity on her tone and began to thump into her even harder. Her nipples rubbed against the cold hard surface underneath her as she reached backwards trying to pull his sides toward her with urgency.

Her sharp breaths and quiet moaning filled the room as she came violently. Her desperate arms only managing momentarily to get a grip on the man behind her before falling uselessly back down and hugging the barrel in a disoriented last attempt to steady herself against the crashes of him.

He was defeated too shortly thereafter. His cock spasmed messily into her as he pushed himself far into her conclusively.

He slowly regained awareness of who and where he was.

The swordsman enjoyed a few more short, gentle swings into her, possessed by his masculine instincts urging him to really make sure his mission was utterly accomplished.

He pulled out of her as soon as the pleasure died out.

Robin took a second to collect herself, then tucked her breasts back into her shirt and fixed her un-evenly stretched-out underpants as she picked up her lantern. She was smiling gently, a new secret in her reportoire was always fun.

Zoro tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them back up.

He huffed out, his expression was a little softer from having blown some steam off, but he definitely hadn't changed opinion of her by the look of his distant body language.

He re-equipped his swords, and as he exited the room he held the door open for her out of common courtesy. Nothing more.

"I enjoy our talks. We should have them more often." She said, back to him, as she sauntered off.


	2. Lost Young Man

"We have to stop doing this on wood, the splinters ain't working for me." Zoro grinned sideways, one of his twisted playful faces, as she pulled her hands off his nipples and out from his pushed up white shirt.

Robin quirked her eyebrow. Still straddling his tight pants.

"You know this place far better than I do. Where do you suggest we go then?"

He dragged her gaze off the flesh ready to pour out of her revealing top.

"I have an idea."

The man pulled himself up by the elbows and she removed herself from his pelvis in slight confusion.

What on earth?

She started by growing eyes to tail him. Then followed him very inconspicuously and tentatively, twenty steps behind at a time, out of their den into the faint evening light.

He finally arrived at a door. A look of discomfort and embarassment crept onto him as he realized it was Robin and Nami's own room.

As fast as he had thought it, one of the room's inhabitants was towering behind him.

"Is something the matter, sir Swordsman?"

"Just get in. Nami's on duty cleaning the ship's hull."

Robin turned the lock on the door to the ladies' bedroom with a click.

He was still internally commending himself for being great at improvising, when Robin shoved him onto her own clean satin sheets. He huffed in anticipation as several arms lifted his shirt back up and traced fingers up his ribs sensually.

The real deal arrived to unzip his pants and procure what she wanted from him.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She winked at him from below his waist. With a flourish, pressed her palm to her mouth, wetting it with a generous portion of saliva.

His already lidded eyes shut almost completely and his head sunk into her bed while she went to work with a skillful grip.

Her pumping varied its speed and intensity with care, teasing along his shaft, and then barely brushing the now sticky end of him.

Zoro blushed with a mix of annoyance and utter ecstasy as he opened one eye. His jaw hanging open deviantly as she took one of his balls into her mouth, he inhaled deeply and sharply at the sensation.

His shaft stiffened further, it was still resting against her hand. She sucked firmly on his testicle, then licked the other and continued pumping his length. Robin removed her mouth so she could toy with him further using her other hand.

"Ohhhh"

She slowed all her attentions to a near-halt suddenly, and enjoyed the exact reaction she was expecting.

He threw her a dirty irritated look.

"You didn't think you were just going to cum for free, right?"

Before he was any the wiser he was beging tugged down onto the soft mattress by her clone arms. They grasped his head firmly as she brushed her real fingers from his navel, all the way down to his manhood. She took her time tantilizing him, while letting him soften slightly again.

The archeologist then took her underwear off and threw it discreetly onto the floor.

Robin pulled her pants off and positioned herself at the top of his dick, she began to sink, slowly but impatiently onto it. When she reached the bottom after what felt like years, she sat against him breathing as heavily as he was.

That's when Nami knocked on the door.

The two occupants of the room shared the same look of horror as they stared at the door.

"Yes?" Robin answered.

"Robin? Why'd you lock the door?"

"Uh..." It was pretty hard to think when full to the brim of a fellow crew member. She tensed around him from the thrill involuntarily.

"I...

...I know this sounds silly, but I needed to write some journals and felt like some privacy was necessary."

Zoro couldn't supress the humongous snort buildinhg inside him. He half-wheezed it out in a way that was only half secret.

"What was that?" Nami asked through the door.

"That was a sneeze. The dust in one of my books was... There was a lot lf it!"

She kept her composure while her extra hands grabbed a nearby pillow and smothered her playmate in an act of silent revenge.

As his legs kicked in protest there was another uncomfortable silence.

"Okaay." Nami said somewhat skeptically.

"I'll leave you to it then. I can come back later."


	3. A Competition

Robin stopped killing Zoro with a pillow.

His face revealed from under it, comically—while gasping for the breath he'd been denied.

"Oi."

If "You deserved it" had a face, it was exactly what Robin was wearing.

She leaned herself back on her hands for support as she began to ride him again, gently at first. Then she began a more hurried movement, and swung with more force, bouncing up and down, pausing only to pull her breasts out of her top. She slowed, caressing herself carefully. Continued breathing, now through a hint of a smile, as she took in the vision of him guiding her motions with his hands against her hips. A man so thoroughly strong and so thoroughly lost, only this time it was in a more metaphorical space. A straight hallway of euphoria.

The simmering figure beneath her was free of her apparitions once again and raised his upper body with ease off the mattress. Before the cowgirl atop him knew what hit her, she was being turned onto her back by him.

Her flushed, ripe lips teased themselves open again in a bid for air. They matched her labia, which was being caressed by him with methodically. She realized to her joy that "who's the better lover" likely was another competition to him, one he hated being one upped in.

She let herself enjoy the control he was taking, as he pushed her hood up with his thumb and eased back inside her slowly. He paused when he met some resistance, and then pressed firmly, stretching his way deeper in.

He sternly looked her in the face seeking affirmation, she nodded a little too quickly for her own taste, and wrapped her legs harder around his waist, urging him further in.

Zoro obliged, as deeply as he could reach. A soft, long grunt lined his breath as the skin of his pelvis plastered itself against hers. Robin glanced at his face again. His eyes were shut and his brow furrowed as he struggled again to control himself. The pleasure engulfed every centimeter of him, to the point where he struggled to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from anymore.

Robin considerately gave him a pause as best as she could, and so they laid breathing, intertwined, statuesque together in the most ancient way imaginable. In a way, this too was archeology… Wasn't it?

Having collected himself somewhat, Zoro began motioning in and out of her wetness. After a fair few amount of strokes he pulled out again to remove his own pants. He then grabbed her buttocks, lifting her lower body with ease off the mattress, sliding her pelvis atop his lap while sitting back on his own calf muscles.

Robin moaned quietly, somewhat vulnerably as he gyrated into her again. He kept on stimulating her entrance periodically, with his hand. The view of him working on her, in combination with the new angle, which was hitting in all the right ways, was getting to be too much.

"Zoro—you have to pause." Her hurried, breathy tone gave off the rest of the information.

He did just that. Closing his eyes, he let go of Robin and leaned back on the mattress carefully, so as not to cause much friction inside her.

As if realizing again where he was and what he was doing, another one of his saucy grins spread across him. In a way it was a bit goofy. Endearing, really. Without any trace of superiority, without implications of strings pulled or blackmail, she chuckled genuinely, for the first time in what seemed like years.

That's when he pulled out again, lowering her lower half to the mattress again as he moved himself up. His face settled a few inches next to her neck as he stroked one side of it. The other side was surprised with his tongue. It ran gently along her skin, providing a pleasant warm sensation. She stretched her throat diagonally to provide him with extra surface. After reaching the space below her ear, he cupped the size of her face from the opposite side. She hummed lightly when he kissed the space beneath her jaw wetly.

Without warning he descended her body again, and lowered his face to the skin between her hips. He looked up at her straight-faced, and watched her react as he took a soft bite of cake.


	4. Kitty Kisser

His fingers wedged themselves firmly behind her knees as he continued to press her legs toward her torso, causing her pelvis to tilt slightly upwards. Upwards where his mouth met one of her two, a pair of lips turned upwards... The same direction as her very being was drifting.

His tongue on the other hand, was more interested in the opposite sort of direction. Three sword style really did make you apt at all things oral it would seem.

Steady gusts of pleasure ushered Robin's sharp breaths out repeatedly, as she pulsed viscerally with pleasure at his every attention. Heaven and hell marrying right in the ship quarters she slept in. Her... And

Nami?

For crying out loud. Not again... Robin struggled her way back into consciousness.

That same cute friendly voice was at the opposite side of the locked door once again.

"Robin!"

She looked in blushing horror down at Zoro, who wasn't the least phased. His lower face glistened, as he continued to make out boldly with the space between her legs. Despite his clear focus on technique his eyes were fixed on hers reassuringly. He glared at her with a look she wasn't sure what to dub. Some god awful, glorious compound. A subtle look made of fury, perversion, starvation and intense determination to reassure her. Eyes that stated whether she wanted to or not, he wasn't giving up on this hedonistic encounter any time soon.

She tasted pleasant.

"Yes?"

Kept her voice as normal sounding as she could. What the hell was her normal voice like again? Surely not quivering, or unstable in tone and volume.

"Sanji wanted me to ask if you like crayfish. He's trying to plan dinner out. Everyone else seems okay with it."

"..." Robin needed to wait until the swordsman, who had just given his own member a good few pumps—- plunged himself back into her slickly. She grimaced in ecstasy. A tiny, mouse volumed sqeak escaped her as she breathed another sharp breath of his scent, from the side of his head. His head which was swinging slightly back and forth next to hers as he thrusted himself in and out carefully and waged war against the desire to absolutely hammer himself into her so hard the bed moved, against his better judgement.

"YES"

She said, too desperately and loudly in spite of her best efforts.

"I-... Crayfishisnice." She couldn't hear herself think over Zoro panting into her ear, despite it being relatively quiet.

As he pulled out again he grabbed hold of her breasts, pressing them upwards against each other, and traced his thumbs teasingly around her nipples.

Nami seemed satisfied with the uncharacteristically simple worded and stuttering response.

"Okay."

Zoro popped a breast in his mouth rather greedily.

"I'll go let him know."

The red headed crewmate's footsteps alluded to the coast being somewhat clear once again. Robin pushed the green haired bastard off her chest with some irritated force. She rose naked from the bed and summoned a mess of hands to pin him down.

A few of them grabbed his hair roughly as her ability pulled his head down . It was a lot like him, she thought to herself. Dense, strong, rambunctious, and irresistibly fun to play with. He put up little resistance as she climbed on top of his upper body proudly. In addition to this he turned pink, something he had done a few times leading up to this moment as well, albeit not as brightly.

"Okay Swords boy." She purred.

"My turn."


	5. Dog and Bitch

Robin savored the excitement of newfound control as she straddled his waist. She started by leaning down tantalizingly close, her face hovering half a centimeter from the man in front of her.

A simple mouth kiss blossomed into something more vulgar, a coarse pushing of the lower half of her head against his. A pleasure that leaked out of her vocal chords quietly, as her nipples plastered against his skin. Her tongue had found its way inside his mouth as she danced it deeper and deeper. Two wet, thick serpents writhing with a complex spontaneity of rhythm, both of them breathing audibly as she began to slide her wetness across his washboard.

"Ah"

Another leak of her enjoyment. A sound from the depths of her throat which landed in the back of his. A softly whispered secret behind tightly closed doors. A sound of privacy and indulgence.

She spawned two forearms with a hand each, on either side of the bed. He couldn't really see them per se, but felt from the wetness on the phantom hands that she must've also produced two extra sets of mouthes to go with them, and dipped her own new hands into them for lubrication. Slowly at first, then with gradually increasing speed.

Zoro figured she had wet her hands with additional mouths. Despite the fact that his eyes were still closed. He made the deduction blind simply because he had the great pleasure of feeling the slick grip on his erection firsthand. She ran the tip of her original tongue down the side of his adam's apple. As she stroked him where he needed it he thanked her by sliding both his own hands down the side of her torso. As she went to work on his member with her extra hands, his thumbs rubbed appreciative circles against her waist, making a stop at her hipbones as she continued sliding against him, eventually attending to her swinging nipples. His palms went on gently and slowly to run down the length of her exposed thighs. He managed all this, even while she persistently waved herself along his abdomen, rhythm like the ocean beneath the ship itself. He stared at every crevice of the woman, mesmerized by the sight of her atop him. Animated in full Technicolor, he was content to eye the display as she steadily, continually played with his length and width, forever if he could.

This particular spectacle ended, as before he could think what to do next he realized she had another clue what was going to happen. The extra hands let go of him and vanished, he was alone with only the tall, nimble woman herself once again as she lifted herself off him still leaning onto her knees.

She turned herself around and took his entire cock in one smooth movement. He panted like he'd been dropped in cold water… A sensation he was annoyingly familiar with. Luckily, his having to deep dive into the sea after his anvil of a captain was nowhere near as delectable as this. A large huff came out of him as Robin began to ride him in reverse. Her quiet whining in pleasure at the speedy friction of him deep inside her was almost too much for him to keep from coming.

"Oh fuck stop" He whispered hoarsely, pushed her down by the hips with urgency without letting her bounce any more.

She looked back over her shoulder to see the contortion on his face, and got the picture. Robin sat still on the man, enveloping his rather sizeable equipment proudly, her mysterious banged eyes surveyed him while his eyes were still closed in agonizing and overwhelming euphoria. Her walls grew even more drenched upon realizing just how deeply her siren spell had lured him. Pirate Hunter… Lone phantom... Navy butcher. The infamous Roronoa Zoro was surrendering to her like a naïve teenager eagerly chugs vodka at a friend's house. The sight of it was ironically intoxicating her own shape, albeit with unadulterated lust rather than booze.

He wiped his somewhat sweaty face while his eyes darted open. She looked away inconspicuously. Although she could still see his beautifully heroic rib cage struggling to take in enough oxygen.

She looked back at him, this time assertively… As if asking a mutually understood question.

He nodded at her, and rested his hands back on her hips gently. As she began to slip up and down the warmth in her, he began bucking his hips upwards for additional friction. The lubrication involved had increased to such a degree that it could be heard throughout the room when she decided to semi-crouch in place, and let him use his strength to thrust upwards and inwards.

Praying silently that Nami, and all other crew members stay the hell away from the room, they continued their activity. He motioned into her so quickly and briefly over and over that it was becoming less of a thrust and more of a vibration. Robin cried out gently from pleasure, as she supported herself on her regular hand and grew the two extras back to massage her own tits indulgently.

As he lengthened his dips into her pussy and introduced a hammerlike blow to replace the shorter thrusting, Zoro slammed probable bruises into her skin as he grinned at her moans. They were becoming more frequent, more desperate and higher pitched. A thought crossed his mind. "If she turns traitor, at least I got a piece of her to keep."Who'd have thunk, Nico Robin—The demon of Ohara, a terrifying assassin wanted by the world government- of all people! Would turn out to be hungering for him so desperately... So vulnerably... So compromisingly? There was no way her horny ass could take him out as long as they were out at sea, and he intended to make damned certain that her brain-cloudingly good orgasm would keep her from getting any ideas in the future. Maybe he'd never be indispensable to a person who might be an absolute crook, but he could damn well get close to it if he dicked her down like a champ.

"Ohhh, Mr. Swordsman!" She gasped.

He lifted his upper body off the mattress, and proceeded to use his might to lift her into a classic doggy style position. Before diving back inside her, he squeezed a generous portion of precum that had been dying to come out onto her ass. He guided his extremely erect penis back to her entrance, and as he deep-dove back in with force, grabbed her waist with both hands to steady her against heavy impact.

"Oh yes" She whispered desperately. Over and over again, as he maintained the same explosive force and full trajectory.

"FffUck" He himself hissed, going faster and faster as she whined weakly, faster, with more urgency.

"Fuck me into next week" she managed to whimper, inhaling again, arching her back further, and turning bright red.

"AUGH. You ready for this? Miss All Sunday?" He asked her, fighting to keep his voice down.

"MmMHmMmm" Her breasts swinging with each thrust he delivered. She nodded her head so persistently and so hard that he took it as a clear green light to give her everything.

He readied himself by pulling his long cock out of her nearly all the way, collecting himself momentarily and then bursting into an explosive wave of thrusts so deep, fast, hard and committed, that she looked about ready to cry from the overwhelming ecstasy. She clung to the bunched up blanket that had formed in front of her as though her life depended on it, with her torso steadying her against his bed-quaking girations. With each full crash into her with his cock he pressed his balls up against her entrance as snugly as possible. He continued to throw himself into her dripping cunt as the two of them came, his head reeling so hard he could barely keep his balance.

In a disoriented trance of soreness that followed, his upper body fell onto the area above hers. His arms caught his weight on either side of her so as not to fall flat down onto his partner. He backed slowly out of her flooded downstairs.

Robin hadn't moved, she was still heaving in relief and satisfaction with her bottom raised in the air. It sank comfortably onto her folded legs as she ran her hand up her forhead, lifting the bangs out of her face. She was in disbelief at what they had just done in the room she and Nami slept in. In broad daylight. Then she realized, on second thought, nevermind... She rather believed it.

The sneaky couple stayed still, tingling with heightened sensitivity for a solid, silent minute. Zoro was getting a hold of himself for the first time in a solid while, as he took his shirt off the floor and decided it might be the act of a decent person to wipe his cum off of her. "Don't move" He murmured in embarassed irritation. She couldn't very well be walking around with it on her. At least he didn't think she could.

Robin didn't know she could blush post-coitally, but something about the consideration he showed her in that moment was both harrowing and attractive. It made her feel far more naked than the pornographic content of the last few minutes.

A nauseated surge of alarm hit them both in the gut, as there once again were footsteps outside the room.

"Dinner's ready!"

Zoro laid down back onto the bed behind his mistress. He was resisting the urge to shout back at the navigator that he'd already eaten.


End file.
